object_hyperversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mistaking Baking
Mistaking Baking is the sixth episode of Object Hyperverse. It was released on January 8th, 2018. In the episode, Swordy is eliminated and the challenge is to make a cake. Team Flaming Fires lost. Transcripts Marker: Hey, Volleyball? Volleyball: (Turns around) What is it Marker? Marker: Is it just me, or does Door not care about us at all? Volleyball: I agree. Door is a meanie, he made us lose just because the other team had an advantage! Door: (Pops out of nowhere) Are you guys talking about me? Marker: Ummm... LA LA LA LA LA LA Volleyball: (speaking over Marker) Umm, definitely not! Door: HMMMM.... Okay. Anyways, get your feet over here and bring all of your teammates with you. Because you know what time it is... ♪IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION!♪ Swordy: Ugh, It's that song again. Cheeseburger: Also, you forgot to play the song last time, Door! Door: Yeah, yeah, blah blah, whatever. Now let's get to the important stuff already! Tomato: Let's see who's going home! It better be someone who doesn't help us win, like... hmmm... French Fry! French Fry: Like, OMG, I don't care. Door: STOP TALKING PEOPLE! Anyways, we got three votes. If you are safe you get a... you get a... Oh yeah! I ran out of money to buy more cupcakes so instead I picked some flowers to give out. Swordy: FLOWERS? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN SOMETHING AT LEAST EDIBLE! Door: Whatever, I'll call who has 0 votes! Volleyball, Tomato, French Fry, Ketchup, Cheeseburger, Chicken Biscuit and Marker. (Door throws flowers at them) Tomato: Ugh! (Throws the flower away) Door: Mustard, Swordy. One of you got one vote, while the other got 2. Mustard: I hope I'm not eliminated! I want to stay with Ketchup! Ketchup: GET AWAY FROM ME! Door: The last person safe is... (Zoom up on Mustard's, Swordy's and Ketchup's face) Door: Mustard: Mustard: YEAH! (Grabs flower) It looks so pretty! Ketchup: Wait, but that means... Door: Swordy: With 2 votes, you have been eliminated! Tomato: WHAT? SWORDY CAN'T GO! HE'S THE COOLEST GUY I KNOW! (Volleyball glares at Tomato) Second coolest, I mean... Swordy: But you can't eliminate me! I'm too cool to be eliminated, especially this early! Door: Well, that's not what the viewers thought. (Flings Swordy to the TOL) Tomato: Well, It's sad that he's gone, but I wanted something edible for the elimination! Marker: I agree, Flowers? Such a bad choice. Door: Well, if you don't like the wonderful cupcakes I made then how about you make a cake yourself? Eraser Cap: Umm, sure? Door: Oh! That could be the fifth contest! Each team will make one cake. At the end, me and two other people will judge your cakes. Team with the worst cake loses There is a pile of ingredients over there. Button: But didn't we do a cooking contest 4 episodes ag- Door: SHH! Shh... Anyways, GO! Volleyball: So, we need some ingredients! Hmm... what do we need... Some flour, sugar, chocolate, frosting, sprinkles... Sweatdrop: Well, the other team is making a chocolate cake, so we should make something else. Any recommendations? Eraser Cap: How about a strawberry cake? Sweatdrop: Good idea, let's go get the ingredients, flour, sugar, strawberries, frosting and sprinkles! Okay, we need a bowl! Button: Well, my theories suggest that Baskets can be used as bowls. (Everyone stares at Basket) Basket: Uhhh, NO NO NO! (Runs away) Remote: After her! Volleyball: Hey, Tomato, Marker and Ketchup, I got a bowl here, you think you guys can bake the cake? Tomato: Yeah, sure. (Grabs everything Volleyball had) Ketchup: So, how do we make a cake? Tomato: Well, obviously you first pour every ingredient in. (Pours a lot of each ingredient into the bowl) And then you mix it! Pretty simple, huh? (Back at the Bubbles) Remote: Now that I've finished mixing everything inside the Basket, we put her into the oven! Basket: NO! WAIT! STOP! (She gets pushed into the oven, and Cotton Candy turns it on) (At the Fires) Marker: Then what do we do? Tomato: We put it in the oven for, I don't know, 5 hours? Ketchup: Are you sure we're doing this right? Tomato: YES I AM, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! Remote: Okay, the cake is hot enough! (Pulls the burnt and dead Basket out of the oven and pushes the cake out) Now we just need to put the frosting on it and decorate it! Eraser Cap: That seems easy enough. (They start frosting the cake) Tomato: Okay, I think it's finished baking, just put on the frosting and some sprinkles, and It'll be finished. (Tomato then squirts a large amount of frosting on the cake, and then puts one sprinkle on it) Tomato: Wallah, perfecto, beautiful. Volleyball: Tomato, hows the cake going (gasp) (looks at the cake) WHAT HAPPENED? Ketchup: I think Tomato got a bit lazy. Volleyball: Tomato, a word please? (Pushes him away) Look Tomato, you just keep making us almost lose over and over! You just should actually help for once? Tomato: I am helping! See the cake I made it was great, wasn't it? Volleyball: I don't think Door will think that... Anyways you should stop making us lose! (at the Bubbles) Sweatdrop: The sprinkles, and done! Door: Time's up! Turn in your cakes. So, we have two guest judges today. They are Parallelogram, host of Shape Mayhem and Firey, host of BFFK! Parallelogram: It's nice to be on a actual popular show. Firey: Wheres the cake? I'm starving. Door: So anyway, your cakes will be judged on a scale of 30. First up is the Bubbles! Sweatdrop: I hope you like it! It's strawberry. Parallelogram: This is pretty good, I'll give it a 7. Firey: Well, I've had strawberry cake too much, I'll give it a 5. Door: And I think It's pretty good as well. I'll give it a 8. Bubbles, your score is a 20/30. Button: See, I told you the basket thing worked! Door: Now it's time for the Fires. Volleyball: Thanks a lot, Tomato. (Tomato walks over to Door, looking sad) Parallelogram: I'm not sure if that is even a cake... I don't want to try it... 0... Door: Hmmm, tastes pretty bad, 3. Firey: I LOVE CHOCOLATE! I GIVE IT A 8! Door: So Fires, your score is a 11/30, which is really bad. So that means the Bubbles win again. Sweatdrop: We won for the second time in a row! Hooray! Door: Vote for a member of the Fires, again, to be eliminated from OHV. Voting ends and OHV 7 comes out on January 14th. Category:Episodes Category:2018